Explosive Bullet
Explosive Bullet (born Febraury 27, 2003) is a genetically-modified Canadian soldier from Red Deer, Alberta, Canada. Life Early Life Bullet’s life was mostly normal. He recieved good marks in school but really didn't care about what he learned then as he believed that what school taught him, had no effect on his life. In 2024 he joined the CAF and fought in Afghanistan for 4 years. He had went into cryosleep after learning about everyone in his family being kidnapped by a newly formed terrorist group in Bolivia and Venezuela. Enhanced Humanity project He woke up in 2030 a brief month and then entered a program called the Enhanced Humanity project. This project was run internationally between Canada and the US as well as Britain to genetically modify the best fighters in those countries. This project was then expanded and sent with the space program that brought the NBC to the new planet. These genetic modifications had next to no risk and were extremely successful. While everyone else got the main and standard augmentations in 2033, he was halted for his augmentations as there was a shortage of the enhancements. He recieved a stronger and experimental genetic modification much later in 2090. Strength, reflex, sight and speed were dramatically increased compared to what the other participants had recieved. Military Service In 2035 he was brought out of cryo to be sent on an operation to counter the United Powers. He was told that the terrorist group had sold his family to the United Powers causing him to head right for the new planet as that's where they supposedly brought them. In 2057 after many more years in cryo, the operation had begun. By 2059 Explosive Bullet had reached the NCLO. He was getting so close to capturing the NCLOs general that the entire nation entered a lockdown and the president issued a meeting with him in person. With hesitation, he accepted the deal. This deal was to disable the ship of the NBC and Bolako as well as the Pilquar in return for his family. He signed this deal with the thought that he could help all the nations rebel against the NCLO after he got his family back. With hardly any information he continued on and completed the objectives one by one but after the detonation of the warp drives he had figured out that what he had done was actually an activation of a nuclear detonation. While destroying the warp drives of the NBC, Bolako and Pilquar, he had just pressed the button to kill millions. As this was no where near what he had originally planned or wanted, he planned on making his final move to assassinate the leader as revenge for people he made him kill. At this exact moment, the NCLO had shoved Bullet in a cell for 30 days before throwing him out into the desert within the Bolako nation in 2073. None of the nations had known what Bullet had done and hardly even knew about his background at all. As of 2080, Bullet had went into hiding under a bunker constructed by the Enhanced Humanity Group after creating one technical advantage for every single nation to prevent war. Equipment Armor & Technology Explosive Bullet modified a lot of stuff of his from guns to armor. He even created stuff from scratch. He has created a robot that is considered the most advanced combat centered AI to date. His armor is made mostly by himself except for some tech sold to him by several companies and government corporations. He has lot's of equipment including a cloaking device, gravitational shield that allows him to pick up any projectiles shot at him and fire them back at the enemy. He also has gained access to overshield technology that coats and traces the armors outside, pushing off any projectiles by electrical discharge to keep the armor in perfect condition after a few bullets. Armaments In terms of his weapons, he uses a highly modified C8-SFW Assualt Rifle chambering in 5.56 caliber rounds with armor piercing tips and 2 combat knifes, one on his shoulder and one on his lower leg. For overkill firepower he uses his custom built M249 SAW that has 4 barrels and only works if it is being wielded by him. With that it is also chamber in 5.56 caliber but the rounds are twice as deadly with their explosive twist. For grenades, he uses his incendiary grenades that simply set everything in their blast radius on fire. For long range engagements he uses his Barrett M107 sniper rifle for it's damage and semi automatic fire rate. Category:Characters